Book 55: The Controller
by galaxytree
Summary: What happens after Jake gave the command to ram the blade ship? where are the kelbrids? the long awaited chapter 15 is finally here!
1. Ram the blade ship!

**Book 55: The Controller**

**Author's Note: You should read book 54, The Beginning, before reading this, or the story won't make much sense.**

**Disclaimer: The characters all belong to KA (Applegate).**

**Chapter one**

My name is Tobias.

"Ram the blade ship," Jake commanded.

"This is _so _INSANE! Here you are, going to ram into the blade ship and causing_ my death_!" Marco obviously. "Have you given that a thought?"

Shut up, I told him.

"Um...Jake," Santorelli said. "All the power has been drained by the blade ship..."

"Surrender to me Jake, the yeerk killer. You can't do anything now!" The One said gleefully.

"Menderash, what do you suggest?" Jake asked, still weirdly calm.

Guys, just surrender. I have a plan, I interrupted in private thought-speak to Jake and Menderash.

What do you mean by that? Menderash thought-spoke back to me.

"What do you suggest Menderash?" Jake repeated his question.

"Do whatever you want," Menderash said with great reluctance.

"Now what, Jake?" Jeanne asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"We'll surrender," Jake answered.

"I see you've finally come to your senses," sneered The One. "Latch their ship with mine," The One commanded Efflit 1318.

The Rachel shook from a slow impact. The blade ship had latched on, and we were on our way to save Ax.

Ax's full name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. He had told me many times that I was his _shorm. _That's an andalite word for someone who is closer than a friend. It turned out Ax was actually my uncle, and his elder brother, Elfangor, was my father. Nobody knew who was more surprised, Ax or me. I really had to help him.

Since your reading this, you should already know all about the yeerks. You should know that they enter your head through your ear canal and take total control of you. You should know that once, we, Rachel, Marco, Jake, Cassie, Ax and I, were the only people fighting for earth.

You should know that the yeerks killed Rachel. You should also know that Jake called us on a mission to get the yeerk, namely who they called The One, out of Ax's head.

It has been quite awhile since we heard of the yeerks. We thought we had defeated them, but no, some of them had to escape. I wish I could just settle down on Earth. I'm quite old for a red-tailed hawk, and I might have only a few more rears to live... Okay, it's time to stop dreaming. Back to the story.

We boarded the blade ship. Marco, Jake, Menderash, Jeanne, Santorelli and me. Five people. One alien. Just like before...


	2. Kelbrids

**Book55: The Controller**

**A/N: You might not get my description, but... Oh hack! I'll try and explain later... I don't think Menderash has any fans, but if he has, fans, you won't like this chapter.**

**Menderash fans: What do you mean?**

**Me: find out yourself!**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to KA. Kelbrids are half mine. Why half mine? Go read "An Argument with KA?"**

**Chapter 2**

We were in the blade ship. Suddenly, there were flying creatures all over the place!

"What are these things? Gigantic carnivorous birds with extra legs?" Trust Marco to joke at this time.

The creatures were about the height of an average human, and had a bird like face, minus the beak. Instead, they had sharp fangs- sometimes two, sometimes four- sticking out of their mouths. Their white feathered bodies had two arms in which the fingers seemed to be joined together, ending in sharp points.

They had a pair of light purple wings and their legs were almost the same as any of earth's birds, just much bigger. Sticking out from their side was a pair of extra "legs". Those legs were sort of like a spider's, just without any hair.

"I see you've finally met my Kelbrids. They wake really marvelous host bodies, just as you would!" The one told us.

So these were Kelbrids, I thought as they led us away. This makes my plan a whole lot harder to carry out, with these flying creatures.

"Ulandir!" one of the Kelbrids said to us.

"They don't understand Brid, you fool!" The One screamed.

After saying "Sullivan," to The One, the Kelbrid turned to us and said "Gweapons!"

The way it pronounced weapons was funny, either that or I had heard wrongly.

Menderash looked at Jake. He nodded and gave our shredders and dracon beams to the Kelbrid.

"Efflit, for bringing them to me, you shall become sub visser forty- three. As for the animorphs, they shall serve as hosts. Feed the _nothlit_ Menderash to the taxxons. He is useless to me. Now bring them away!" The One said.

"No! Battle morphs now! Santorelli, Jeanne, guard Mender-" Jake's speech was cut off as his mouth extended into a tiger's one.

"TSEEER!" I screamed as I raked at a kelbrid's eyes, before it flew up and stabbed me with its hands. I fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

(Tobias! Are you alright?) Jake asked as he came bounding over to me.

(Y...yes, I think. Look up!) I cried.

Above Jake a kelbrid was swooping down at him. Jake grabbed me in his mouth and dashed off just in time as the kelbrid slammed against the hard ground.

(Thanks, Jake,) I told him.

(Morph hork-bajir, quick. I'll protect you,) Jake replied, driving off the Kelbrids.

I could see the Kelbrids targeting Jake as I morphed. Marco, noticing the same thing, rushed over to help.

Marco started thought-speaking jokingly. (You know, this is really insane. I could be back on earth havi-)

(Will you please shut up! I didn't force you to come, you chose to follow me!) Jake roared as he fought off the Kelbrids.

Marco tried again. (Yeah, and you kno-)

I had just finished morphing when The One thundered, "Enough! I will not have creatures fighting in my ship! Get them!"

More Kelbrids poured in. It was like, five to one? There was hardly anymore space to fight.

"Take them away. I want to see the vissers later." The One snapped.

(Continue fighting!) Jake commanded, practically ripping apart a kelbrid.

I joined him, slashing with all- well, most- of my blades. Though we wounded and killed many, we were still outnumbered. It was a hopeless battle.

Then the taxxons arrived. The worm like creatures devoured the wounded and the dead, trying to fill their everlasting hunger.

As I wondered what the glowing green things held in the taxxons' upper claws were, I heard The One screaming, "Give those to the Kelbrids, you miserable fools! You can eat later!"

The taxxons pulled themselves away from the meat, passed the glowing green things to the Kelbrids, and went back to eating. At that moment, we didn't pay much attention to them. And we would regret it.

Then, I noticed a kelbrid throwing the glowing green thing at Santorelli. He, in hyena morph, tripped over it and got wrapped up.

I was wondering why he did not fight back when Marco got wrapped up too.

(I can't mo-) Marco froze and no ore sound came from him.

(What are those things?) I asked Jake.

(I don't know! Try to avoid them,) he replied.

Okay. I – AAHHH!) I screamed.

The glowing green thing had wrapped me too. Now, I realized why the others did not fight back. They couldn't. The glowing things held us prisoners.

I saw the rest of our group getting wrapped up. I saw the taxxons rushing over to Menderash at The One's command. I saw him being eaten alive.

"Bring them away," The One said gleefully, rubbing Ax's many fingered hands together.

That was the last thing I saw before blacking out.

**A/N: did you get my description of a kelbrid? If no, here it is. Imagine a bird the size of an average human. Instead of a beak, insert two or four fangs there. Now, their bodies are white, with two light purple wings. Still following? Imagine a human body instead of a bird's. The hands do not end in fingers, but in a hard and sharp point, sort of like a spear head. By the way, the legs are bird's legs. Now, at the stomach area. From the sides stick out another pair of legs. Imagine the legs are a spider's, _without_ any hair. I guess that's about it. Chapter three is about twice as long as chapter two. Unfortunately for the readers, I _hate_ typing. So it might be a few more days before it comes out. Notice I said _might_. Now's my school hols, so I can use the com every day. On normal days, I can only go on weekends. And I've to go back to school next week...**


	3. Infested!

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: This is an extra long chapter... My mother helped me to type this chapter that is why you get to read this chapter so soon.**

**Disclaimer: the characters are KA's.**

**Claimer: kelbrids are half mine. Istram is totally mine!**

When I woke up, I was in a cage. The first thought which came into my mind: Are my two hours up yet? I'm in hork-bajir morph and I don't want to become a _nothlit_ again!

A familiar scream broke my thoughts, and I took more notice of my surroundings. I was at a yeerk pool.

They were going to infest me! The thought struck me as I saw two kelbrids pushing Jeanne's head into the pool.

Jake, who had just been infested walked pass my cage.

"Don't worry Tobias. Everything will be alright." He/ the yeerk said softly.

"Yeerk. What have you done to my friends," I said coldly.

"You'll understand later," Jake/ the yeerk replied, walking off.

I was the last to be infested. Two Kelbrids came, unlocked my cage and flew me to the pool's edge. But not without a struggle.

"You won't get me!" I screamed.

"Ghock-bajirs ghave ears," one of the kelbrids said.

It took me a moment to realize that they added a "g" in front of most words.

Their claw's grip was strong. When they landed, one of the kelbrids slapped the back of my head.

I was caught unaware and fell forwards as they pushed my head into the sludge of the pool.

Yeerks. I felt a burning hatred for them at that moment, stronger than ever before.

As the yeerk crawled in, I felt a terrible pain in my ear. A stream of bubbles escaped from my mount as I tried to scream.

The yeerk entered my head. I could feel it take control of my free will. It probed my memories and looked into my every thought and feeling.

The kelbrids released their hold on me and the yeerk calmly lifted my head out of the water, as if nothing had happened. I/the yeerk stood up, demorphed into a hawk and remorphed human.

(Don't struggle or fight back. I'll explain everything to you later) the yeerk said.

The rage I had contained for a few months had reached its peak. I exploded in anger, (Explain! What use is it now that I'm a controller? Get out of my head!)

The yeerk sighed and we walked away from the pool. (Fine. I'll tell you as much as I can now. I'm Istram nine-four-double-one. I am one of tho-)

(What does your explaination have got to do with anything? I can't stand you and I don't want to listen to you!) I interrupted hotly.

(Just listen will you? Here I am, trying to be nice and you, on the other hand, trying to make things even more difficult for me!) Istram was starting to get angry.

(Oh really. I have a nice yeerk in MY head. Isn't that nice. )

(See! You can still be sarcastic! It's not like us yeerks have a choice do we? In our normal form, we are blind, deaf and dumb! We're not trying to enslave you creatures! It's just that we want a better life!) Istram was really worked up. Then, he added darkly, (well at least some of us are not like him).

I fell silent, and, not to my surprise, manage to "see" a few of the yeerk's thoughts and feelings.

(You are a visser. And you're going to see The One now,) I said.

(That's right) Istram replied as we came to a doorway.

He waved my hand over a lock-pad as the door slid open. We walked in and the door slid close behind us.

The rest of the animorphs were already there.

"Ah.... I see you've FINALLY arrived, visser six," The One drawled.

(That's a high position, eh?) I said, trying to irritate Istram.

Istram gave me a mental glare and replied, "Yes, Master, The One."

"Take a seat," The One said, grinning evilly.

Istram shuddered and sat.

(You don't seem to like him) I noted.

(Nobody does.)

"Now, I assume all of you already know about tomorrow's attack. Time for the details. We will attack in sector 31, cave 11. Any questions?"

Santorelli spoke up, "How are we getting there?"

"You're a fool, Visser Four, a fool. We're going there in the Fleeters," The One's eyes glinted dangerously and his tail started twitching, a sign he was getting angry.

(Fleeters?) I asked.

(Kelbrid light-weight ship. Big enough for three kelbrids or four humans.)

(Oh).

As The One continued speaking, I felt bored. My mind started dreaming, as Istram remained attentive.

Nearing the end of the conversation, I heard The One say, "Visser Two stay behind. Visser Six, go for the BF procedure now. The rest, acquire same different kelbrid morphs. We don't want to be so stupid as to let the non-controllers see two identical kelbrids attacking, do we? Now go!"

All of us left and Jake remained.

(So he's Visser Two,) I said.

(Yes, and Jeanne's Visser 11 and Marco's Visser 9. The BF machine stands for Base Form. And you hoped there were more good yeerks didn't you? I'm one of them. So are Jake's, Marco's and Jeanne's yeerks.) I/Istram walked down a narrow hallway.

(What about Santorelli?)

(Unfortunately, we couldn't find enough good yeerks ready to be promoted to a high Visser position,) Istram told me as we reached another doorway.

Repeating the same hand waving process, we entered a huge room. In the middle was a complicated looking structure. There were like, four bars curving outwards and back in again from the middle of the structure. Right smack in the centre of the structure stood a padded chair. There was a machine attached it and a bar which looked like a perch for the kelbrids extending from the ground in front of the machine.

(This is the BF machine. Your base-form is a hawk right? So with it, we're going to change your base-form to a human. Meaning after the process, you'll acquire DNA in human morph, morph from human to animal and back to human again. You understand?)

(Sounds great...I think.)

(But I'm warning you, it might not work...)

(What! You're putting me through a process which might not work?!) I screamed at Istram.

Istram sighed. (You see the kelbrid have very advanced technology, maybe even more advanced than the Andalites. Most slightly no harm will be done if the process doesn't work. You see, there was once a famous kelbrid scientist. She created a program, when it was installed, in which if the experiment doesn't work, the subject will still be the same. On most occasions, the subject, which is us, will remain exactly the same.)

(Do I trust your word for this?)

(You should learn to,) he told me as he spoke into a speaker. "Calling all BF scientists. Visser six is ready and waiting for the process."

A shuffling sound came out from the speaker and I heard a muffled reply, "Chupo"

(Huh?) I asked.

(That's in Brid, the kelbrid native language. "Chupo" means coming, and, as you've heard earlier, "Ulandir" means weapons and "Sullivan" means sorry.) Istram told me.

(I'm still worried about the process...)

(If it goes wrong, you can worry all you want. If it doesn't work, then don't worry! One in a million experiments go wrong with kelbrids, so why worry?!)

(You mean it can go wrong?!)

(Sigh... some people never understand...) Istram said as three kelbrids entered the room.

Istram gestured to the machine and we headed for the padded chair.

We saw one of the kelbrids fitting a crystal into a small hole in the machine and activating it. Another one keyed in a series of strange letters and the machine started to hum.

We were sitting on the chair when one of the kelbrids started jabbering excitedly and pointing at the machine. Already I started to feel sleepy.

(Oh no... the kelbrids said...yawn...something went...wrong.) Istram struggled to keep awake.

(One in...a....yawn....million....he....said,) I muttered, and with one last yawn, we fell into a worried sleep.

**A/N: A cliffie! Me love cliffies! Now review! NOW! Next chapter is back on earth with Cassie.**


	4. Earth

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Okay, I wanted to write about Cassie, and this is the only idea that came into my mind. Anyway, here's your long awaited Chapter 4. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Cassie and Ronnie Chambers belong to go KA.**

**Claimer: Wait a minute. Is there anything in chapter that belongs to ME??! No, I don't think so... sob**

**Earth**

My name is Cassie.

I was in my room, thinking about Rachel and the rest of the animorphs. Rachel had been dead for about four years and the animorphs had been gone for over a year.

Sometimes, I still wonder why I agreed not to go along with them. I still remember the day Jake approached me. I was with Ronnie Chambers, my state of California counterpart of sorts. He treated me very well, and called me Cass, a thing Jake never did.

At first, I had resisted him. Then, after a lot of pestering from both my parents, I gave in. After all, why not? I could see that he really loved me, though sometimes he was ever-protective. He was the one who helped me get over the loss of Rachel and the animorphs and the one who comforted me when I was sad.

But, I can't really say I like him. He's just okay, I guess. Or maybe I never got over the lost of Jake...

I had given Ronnie my house keys, on the condition that he would not disturb me if I was in my room. Just at that moment, I heard one of the omnipresent security detail cal out, "Miss Cassie, Ronnie Chambers wants to speak to you."

Okay. You might be wondering why I needed a security detail. Well, you see, when we defeated the yeerks, we became world famous. And also the terrorists' prime target. My security detail was stationed all over my huge house, and the one guarding my door was called Sim, short for Simon.

"Tell him to come in."

A few seconds later, Ronnie burst in. "Happy birthday, Cass!"

"Happy birthday?" I repeated, confused.

My mind raced. Don't tell me it was my birthday today? But... I thought it was over already! Wasn't it? I must be getting forgetful. Either that or I worry too much to remember unimportant things like that.

"Come on. Let's go downstairs. It's your birthday, remember?" Ronnie said, breaking my thoughts.

I felt surprised and happy to know that Ronnie had remembered my birthday, while I on the other hand, had forgotten all about it.

I followed Ronnie downstairs to find a small cake on the dinning table. It was so cute, with the words "Happy Birthday Cassie!" on it.

"You shouldn't have bothered," I told Ronnie. "Hey, you seem worried these few days. I just wanted to cheer you up," he replied.

I smiled and thanked him for his concern. Then he cut a slice of the cake and offered it to me. I accepted and we sat on the chairs, he watching me eat.

I had finished the cake, and settled down to think. After a while, Ronnie broke my thoughts by asking, "Cass, you seem worried."

"It's... it's the others. I can't stop thinking of them..."

"You shouldn't worry so much. Try to think more about yourself."

"You're right. And all of us know that they're all probably dead by now..."

"Come on. Don't be like that. Who knows? One day, they might just return. Have hope, Cass."

"I just can't help it. I can't help feeling that if they were still alive, which I very much doubt, they would be in deep trouble now. I really regret not convincing Jake to let me go along."

"He did that for your own good, Cass," Ronnie told me patiently.

"I know, but I still wish I went along."

"Stop worrying, Cass. Just hope. Hope that they will return sooner or later."

Then a thought struck me. "What if the yeerks got them?"

"I don't know, Cass. Only time will tell."

That night, after Ronnie had left, I was in my room alone as I lay on my bed. Thinking what I was thinking. I wasn't sure. My mind was a jumble of thoughts. There were a lot of unanswered questions and what ifs in my head.

Finally, I managed to fall into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I can't think of anything else to write about, because I've got writer's block. Sigh... (Note to drunken vampire: Sigh??! :p) Cassie's life on earth is boring. The next chapter should be more interesting... **


	5. A Meeting

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: The cliffie's continued! What will happen when Tobias awakens? Start reading now!**

**Disclaimer: The animorphs and all the creatures created by KA are hers.**

**Claimer: Kelbrids are half mine. Istram and the others are MINE! Totally MINE! evil laugh :p**

_**A note from Istram:**_

**Sorry I forgot to tell you, but the animorphs were moved to the one and only pool ship which escaped while they were knocked out by the kelbrid weapons. They got infested there, as most of you have already guessed.**

**In the pool ship**

We woke up to see the three kelbrid scientists peering at us. When they realised we had awaken, one of the kelbrids said something in Brid.

"Sullivan. poyaaj pritt. Oldasia niewi kashib magnir lindell papidakis. "

(Translation word for word. 'Sorry. Process wrong. Morph two hours and creature become base-form,') Istram told me, as he said "Tell that to The One. You better hope he doesn't get violent."

The kelbrids suddenly had a fearful look on their faces. They bowed, and then flew off.

(I'm not sure I understand. You mean to say if I morph a creature for more than two hours, that creature becomes my base-form and I can still morph?) I asked.

(That's about it. So the experiment gone wrong wasn't a bad thing after all. We'll stay in human morph for the rest of the time.

(And you said something about translating word for word. Don't kelbrids talk in complete sentences?) I asked, as we walked out of the room.

(That's Brid for you.) Istram gave me a mental shrug.

(So where are we going now?)

(To eat,) came his reply.

We were the last of the animorphs to arrive. The rest were sitting at a long table, eating and talking. And I found out what the kelbrids ate. Some brown furry animal. They stabbed the creature in the cage with the hands, and brought it out to it. I also finally figured what their spider legs were for. Balance when walking. It seemed their clawed feet couldn't keep them standing for long...

Anyway, we went to a huge machine at the side. We pressed a button, and some sort of instant food came out. We took it, and walked to the long table, where we sat beside Jake.

Jake, halfway through his meal said to Santorelli, "You've finished your meal, now go and see The One. He's looking for you."

Santorelli walked off, and I heard Jeanne sighing. "Finally we're alone. Now we can talk."

It seemed the yeerk had given Marco total control, because he said sadly, "Izzan's my yeerk, and he has absolutely no sense of humour- Hey! That's not true!"

It sounded funny, two people talking out of one mouth. To my surprise, I hear Istram say, (Izzan's my brother. Go on, you're in control now.)

I blinked in surprise. "Jake."

Jake looked at me, and asked "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that, I'm free!" I grinned in pure delight, as if I were a child.

Jake looked at all of us. "We shouldn't waste our time, since we have only a few minutes to talk later until Santorelli comes back and find I was lying."

"You mean The One's not looking for him?" Jeanne asked.

"Nope. We can talk freely because of the brilliant plan my yeerk, Erib made," Jake said. "But we might have to kill a kelbrid or two in the process, knowing how cruel he is..." he warned.

"Since when did you become so ruthless, eh Jake?" Marco asked teasingly.

Jake glared at him, and then said, "I know all of you want to return to earth. I also-"

"You also know we think it's impossible, right? Can you_ please_ get to the point?" Marco interrupted again.

Jake seemed to have decided to ignore that, as he continued speaking calmly. "I know all of you think there is no way we could pull off something that major without attracting anybody's attention. But..., there _is_ a way. One that involves lots of persuasion and killing, including Santorelli."

We were silent for a moment, and then I said, "I'm willing to do anything, as long as it guarantees me a trip back to earth."

The others agreed readily.

"We could do it during tomorrow's attack," Jeanne suggested.

"Okay. That's settled-quick, Santorelli's returning! "Jake said.

"Visser Two. Are you sure I was suppose to see The One?" Visser four asked coldly.

"One of the kelbrids I acquired told me so," Jake replied, just as coldly.

Santorelli stared at Jake for a few moments. "I shall report that to The One then, and they shall pay with their lives." He walked off.

(Ouch,) I thought-spoke to Jake. (Isn't that a bit too harsh?)

"Visser four's like that." Jake/Erib replied.

"We'll see you all tomorrow," Jeanne told us, walking off.

The rest soon followed, and I hurried to finish my meal. After that, Istram took control.

(We have to turn in early tonight. Tomorrow is the day of the attack. And-Aurgh! We forgot to acquire kelbrid morphs! Let's go,) Istram said.

We walked to one of the kelbrids near us "Stay still. I want to acquire you," we said to the kelbrid.

It looked at us, said "Visser gfour," and bowed.

We reached out, acquiring it. Then, we acquire its companions.

(Do kelbrids have genders?) I asked Istram as we headed for our sleeping quarters.

(Yes. Males have two fangs and bigger wings. Females have four fangs and smaller wings.)

(Hmmm...,) I replied, thinking.

We entered our sleeping quarters. There was only a bed, a table and chair in the small room. And strangely, instead of lights, the ceiling glowed.

(Another example of Kelbrid technology,) Istram told me. That night-or was it in the day? It was impossible to tell-after Istram and my physical self had fallen asleep, I thought.

I thought about the times before, the time when I became a nothlit, the time when we first met the ellimist and many other thoughts. But mostly, I thought about tomorrow's attack.

No doubt the next day would bring more surprises, I thought and I finally found sleep. Or was it sleep that found me?

**A/N: Like it? Not what you expected, huh? grins madly The next chapter is coming your way soon... NOW REVIEW!!!**


	6. A Strange World

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: REJOICE!!! My PSLE (primary school leaving examinations) is over!!! Well, after 6 years of preparation, it's finally over. grins like hell But I'm only free till next year. You'd think after such a major exam the teachers would give us a longer break. But, no! And I still have to go to school. Starts thinking maybe it isn't worth rejoicing after all and the teachers also lined up some "fun" activities for us. Teachers are idiots whose meaning of fun is so totally different from mine. At least I can watch movies in class every day... Anyway, sorry this chapter took so long, but as all of you should know, I had to study for my psle. Soooo... here's da chappie!**

It was my second day in the pool ship. Istram, who had been born on board, told me we were to have a meal before we left the pool ship for the kelbrid home world three.

(Three?) I asked.

(The kelbrid population is huge. And their planets are small. So they are split into three groups, one on each of their three main planets. Each planet is split into 54 sectors, and each sector has 21 caves, in which about 13 kelbrids live in.)

(Whoa! That's confusing!) I replied, as we walked to the hall where we had our last meal.

(Not if you've lived here all your live.)

We finished our meal and met The One at the Fleeters. "Visser Six why are you always the last to arrive?!" The One thundered angrily.

"Forgive me, The One who is All," Istram replied bowing our head. The One made some sort of snorting sound, then said, "Visser Two and Six, Enard 4681 will join you in that Fleeter. Visser nine and eleven, you will go with Mikit 3933 to that Fleeter. Visser Four and Rinax 1855 will join me."

We left for our ships. I followed Jake to the departing place. There, we got our first look at the Fleeters. The ships were like a long, oval rod, with a bulge at the end, where the door and engine was. From each side a sharp looking thing, which was similar to the spider legs of the kelbrids, pointed out and curved forwards, past the bridge. Istram told me that was the ships' weapons.

We entered the Fleeter. At the back was the engine and in front, the controls were found. There was a pole-like thing sticking out horizontally from the floor, in front of the control panels.

(That is a perch for the kelbrids. Usually, one controls the ship, one controls the weapons. But an experienced kelbrid could control both at the same time. And that's Enard 4681,) Istram told me as we saw a female kelbrid on the perch at the controls.

"Visser gtwo. Visser gfour," Enard said, bowing her head. "Gthe gship is gready for gtake-off."

"We'll wait for The One's command, "Jake said.

Just then, The One's voice came booming out, not from one place, but it sounded like the whole ship. This world is confusing..., I thought.

Istram, as always, felt my confusion. (Another piece of kelbrid technology. The speakers, hard to find unless you know where, are very small and hidden all over the ship.)

(Take off in five minutes. Put weapons on full and blast through kelbrid force field." The One said.

About a minute later, we took off. (That was fast,) I said.

(Kelbrid five minutes is earth one minute,) Istram told me.

We headed to the weapons control, while Enard controlled the ship and Jake gave the commands. We pressed a button, and out of nowhere, a seat popped out and perch disappeared.

(The ships have been altered to fit chairs, for human and Hock-bajir controllers. Press another button, the perch or chair disappears and taxxons can happily control.) Istram said, sounding rather unhappy.

I was just about to ask him why he sounded so sad when he said, (It's just that in an attack, creatures get killed...)

A few Earth minutes later, I saw a big planet.

(That's the planet. You couldn't see it earlier because the pool ship is stationed behind one of the kelbrids' twelve moons.)

The planet seemed to be made out of red rock, which Istram later proved me right. Then I notice the air looked like it was shimmering. That must be the force field, I thought. But what projects it?

(It_'s_ projected from the planet's crust, on the ground. Not from space as you might think.) Istram said.

I could sort of hear dread in his voice. Was an attack really that bad?

The One's voice boomed again. "When you get my signal, full blast at the force field."

Signal?

An Earth minute later, The One's ship glowed bright. So that's the signal, I thought as bright beams of energy shot from all the ships onto one spot.

At first, the force field seemed to absorb the energy. A split second later, there was a mini explosion and part of the force field... shattered?

(Shattered? Since when do force fields shatter?) I asked, confused.

(Kelbrid force fields are made out of pure energy. Too much energy in one spot causes it to shatter. Okay now we need to see clearer...) Istram press a few buttons and the ship became transparent. Now that was unexpected.

(Better view,) Istram said.

We flew above the ground and adjusted the weapons on stun, and under Jakes command, shot the surprised kelbrids.

(You know, I hate it when we take them unaware. But, well... if they knew we were coming, they would put up a really good fight and we might only get three or four hosts,) Istram said bitterly.

The stunned kelbrids lay on the rocky ground. Behind our ship, another fleeter, I think the one with Jeanne and Marco, was picking up the stunned kelbrids. It was a strange sight, the pointy weapons; Istram said they were called mulpons, sucking up the kelbrids.

This is a strange world I'm in, whoever heard of things that were half weapon and half vacuum cleaner?

**A/N: okay, ignore the vacuum cleaner part. I don't know, it just popped into my mind. Soooo... did you get my description of da fleeter?? I'll give you a more detailed one if you...REVIEW!!!!! Plus, bonus item for all you people out there! Now that I'm very free with nothing to do, chapters will be posted more often. But if I don't get even one measly review, fat hope you're going to read the next chappie anytime soon. So what are you waiting for? Review, NOW!!!**


	7. Prepare For Battle!

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Woo hoo! The chappie is here already! That was fast. Really fast. Soooo... I didn't seem to get many reviews for the last chappie. Not fair! I must have more reviews! gets bright idea If you review my story, I'll try and review yours, if I manage to read it before my mother starts bugging me to off the computer... sorry the chapter's rather short, I don't have any other stuff for this chappie.**

**Disclaimer: characters created by KA are hers.**

**Claimer: characters created by me are MINE!**

(Now for the hard part,) Istram said. (The kelbrids have seen us, so now we have to fight. To make things worse, The One has ordered us not to stay in the Fleeters and fight, but to go outside and morph kelbrid to fight.)

(Is he crazy or what?! We'll definitely get killed!)

(He doesn't care about his "subjects", unfortunately. And so happens, we are his subjects. And for that matter, everybody is his subject...) Istram told me miserably.

Enard landed the ship on red, rocky ground. She exited, followed by Jake and us.

Enard suddenly seemed to remember something, and she went back into the ship.

We were morphing kelbrid when she emerged from the ship carrying a dozen glowing green things, the weapons which wrapped us in the blade ship.

(It's called a wrapping chain. But we usually just call it a wrapper.) Istram said.

Being a kelbrid isn't much of a new sensation to me. Its eyesight is no where as good as a hawk's, but far better than a human's. The clawed legs made it hard to walk and balance, so I was really thankful for those extra spider legs.

Istram, whose formal hosts were kelbrids, knew all about being one. (It isn't so hard after you get used to it.)

(Yeah, right.)

It was at that time when I noticed it.

At the horizon were a few specks against they orangey sky. They were heading towards us, at a very fast pace.

(Prepare for battle,) Istram said.

I could soon make out that those specks were kelbrids, each carrying quite a few wrappers.

(On my command,) Jake said.

The kelbrids were getting nearer all the time, and Istram was getting more worried and fidgety.

(Now!)

We threw our wrappers, Jake and Enard hitting, we missing.

Istram let out a stream of curses.

(Umm... Istram?) I asked.

(What?!) he replied angrily.

(Where did you learn so many curses from?)

(Shut up!)

We threw another wrapper, but the kelbrid we aimed for dodged.

(Focus, Visser six, focus. Throw it now!) Jake cried.

We threw. And it hit! Six down, twenty-one more kelbrids to go. Not very good odds.

(Call the back up, Visser Two.) Istram said.

Within seconds, Marco's ship arrived. They came out as kelbrids, Mikit carrying an armful of wrappers.

We threw our last wrapper and ... missed. Another stream of curses from Istram.

Mikit hurried to pass us the wrappers she was holding to Jake, Enard and me, then hurried back to the ship for more.

(We don't have an endless supply of wrappers, so aim before you throw.) Jake's eyes looked at everyone in turn, and then stopped at us. (Especially you,) he added.

Istram sighed, then taking careful aim, threw the wrapper. But, instead of the middle part where Istram aimed for to get the best effect, the wrapper got tangled around the kelbrid's head, especially her four fangs.

I started laughing uncontrollably in my head, and a very irritated Istram gave me a metal glare.

(You know, if I was in control, I probably would have fallen onto the ground considering how hard I am laughing.) I said.

Istram was about to retort back when Jake, a slight hint of a smile playing across his lips, said, (Aim for the middle, Visser Six, not the head. But you're lucky the kelbrid went down.)

We continued throwing for a while, missing more than hitting, when Jake said, "Stock up on wrappers. We're going up."

Grabbing about six to eight wrappers each, we flew up into the orangey sky.

The kelbrids were almost all down when they arrived. The kelbrids' backup. A dozen and one Fleeters.

**A/N: This chappie doesn't make much sense, does it? And it's short... Well, there's a fact that I'm fast running out of ideas... plus, a lot of people (not you, those in my class at school) say my descriptions are really confusing. So I thought that I might... just might ... start something called "The Glossary of Alien Facts". In it, I'll explain how things look and work, in detail. But... it's a very big might... Now REVIEW! Or you won't get the next chappie... I mean it!**


	8. Calling The One

**Chapter Eight**

**A/N: Can't think, can't think! I've got a serious case of writer's block! dies of writer's block comes back to life I need inspiration! Help! Sorry my last chappie was confusing. I hope this one isn't as confusing as the last one... Answers to reviews are in the review page. You know, the page where reviews are shown. Soooo, what are you waiting for? Read this chappie and review!**

**Disclaimer: Do I sound like KA? Obviously not.**

**Claimer: My characters are mine. Kelbrids are half mine. **

(Grab as many wrappers as you can and spread out! Visser Six, call The One,) Jake commanded.

(How are you going to call him without a phone?) I asked Istram.

(Phone? Excuse me, but have you ever heard of kelbrid technology? Do you even know it can increase thought-speak distance?) (Obviously not,) I replied, just as sarcastically.

(Listen and learn then. First, think of The One. Then, concentrating fully, direct your thought-speech towards him.) Istram said.

I fell silent, allowing Istram to focus his mind.

(Master, The One. We are in dire need of you. The rebels' reinforcements have arrived, and we are severely outnumbered. Please come as soon as you can.)

Istram seemed to have used up a lot of energy on that message. But, I still couldn't help but ask, (Rebels? You refer to them as rebels, like those unwilling taxxons?)

(It's just a name,) came his tired reply.

The others were already flying, and we heard Jake call out, (Fleeters landed, kelbrids heading our way Visser Six, stop taking your time! Up here. Now! Get ready....ATTACK!)

(That's a long speech,) I said trying to get Istram to reply.

Istram was either too tired to answer me, or he had decided to ignore me. I think most slightly it was the latter.

We rose into the air, flapping our wings hard to gain height. My thoughts were wild, hoping The One would arrive soon and get us out of this mess.

Grabbing a dozen or so wrappers from Mikit in our talons, Istram once more took careful aim.

(Now Visser Six!) Jeanne cried.

Knowing what a good shot she was, Istram took her advice and threw.

(Yes!) Istram exclaimed.

(Ermm...Istram? Won't the fallen kelbrids wake up after a while?) I asked.

(Not until the wrappers are taken off them. See, that's why the other kelbrids are trying to fly down. To free the fallen. They'll wake up in about five earth minutes after that.)

The battle raged. We were not the first of our side to get wrapped. Marco was.

(Maybe we're better at dodging.) Istram commented.

(I don't think so... Where is The One? If he doesn't come soon, we're going to get killed. Call him again.)

(Kelbrids don't kill. They capture. Anyway, I'll try calling him again,) Istram said.

(You should free Marco first.) I suggested.

(Whatever.)

(Visser Two! I'm going to free Visser Nine and call The One again,) we shouted.

(Cover Visser Six!) Jake issued the order immediately.

We swooped down and landed. After releasing Marco, Istram sent another message.

(Master, The One! We are losing and cannot hold out much longer. Please come now!)

After Istram contacted The One, a horrifying thought occurred to me. The two hours! It was almost up!

Istram, sensing my thoughts shouted, (Demorph! One at a time, the rest covering. Visser Two?)

Mustering all our strength, we flew into the air to cover Jake as he landed and started demorphing.

Unfortunately, the kelbrids realised what we were doing and a few of them dived down, aiming for Jake.

(Block them! Enard, to your right! Visser eleven, dodge!) we cried.

(Hmm...In this situation you seemed to have taken charge. Strange...) I commented.

Istram ignored that, and continued giving out orders. Then, out of the corners of our eyes, I spotted something. A lone ship.

**A/N: Oooh! A ship! What do you thinks gonna happen? Well... you better review if you want the next chappie. Come on! I want more reviews! Somebody review! Please? hears something What's that? You don't _know_ how to review??! Sigh... see that little button below that says "submit review? Well, click on it and type in your review. Then click on the long purple button that says "submit review" and you're done. So can you review now? Just one from each person? looses temper JUST REVIEW YOU STUPID PERSON!**


	9. Arrival of The One

**Chapter 9**

**A/n: Okay, lots of confused people. To make things clear, all of you should know this: if the story (points below) reads, "we said" or "we" then an action, it means it is _not_ done mentally. The words are said _aloud_. If the story reads, "I said" or "Istram said" it means they are talking to themselves, in Tobias's head. Soooo... get it? If you don't... forget it. Just read the story. (Sorry it's so short!) Okay? Now start reading!**

A ship.

It was travelling toward us at a very, _very_ fast speed.

(Hey, Istram. Is that The One's ship?) I asked, voice hopeful. Isn't it surprising how now I look forward to his arrival when in the first place he was my enemy?

(The One is coming.) We cried out.

Jake, back in kelbrid morph, flew up into the sky, dodging the thrown wrappers.

"Visser two, on top!" Mikit cried, flying towards him.

"Ahh!" she screamed, as the wrapper hit her instead of Jake.

(Visser eleven, demorph!) Jake shouted.

Jeanne landed and started demorphing while Marco was starting to stir.

(Visser nine! Quick, get up and demorph!) By this time, The One's ship was much nearer. I could see it looked like a fleeter, but was twice as big. (Special people get special things.) Istram told me, with bitterness in his voice.

(The One who is All has arrived!) Jake shouted for all to hear, as The One's ship landed.

A few seconds later, The One emerged on dainty horse legs as he shouted, "Get them!"

Grabbing more wrappers, we started throwing with more ferocity. Then Jeanne went down.

Jake was heading towards The One to report when they struck and hit.

Jake fell to the ground, stunned.

I could see The One was getting angry. Using his tail blade to deflect the wrappers, he headed towards the rebels' ships.

(Istram, I thought you said the battles were short.) I asked.

(The last time, we dealt with about two caves only. But five caves? I don't think so. Somebody must have tipped them off,) he replied.

The One reached the kelbrids' ships without much difficulty. It seemed like the kelbrids were afraid of him too. Then, he started slashing them so the kelbrids' ships broke.

(Istram, I think we're losing. We only have Marco, Enard, Santorelli and us left. But the kelbrids? About two caves left.) I said.

Istram ignored me as he concentrated. It was kind of like a rhythm, dodge, dodge, miss, dodge, throw, hit, dodge.

(Visser Six, your left!) Santorelli said.

When did he start giving orders? Anyway, we dodged. And, surprisingly, the wrapper came from our right.

Fortunately, we dodged upwards. So the wrapper hit Santorelli instead.

(Serves him right! Trying to get us stunned,) Istram said.

(Hmmm... I suspect something. Why did he do that? And why, did The One call him to his ship, but not anybody else?) I replied.

A stream of curses came from Istram again, as Marco was wrapped.

The One, after destroying about half the ships, galloped towards the kelbrids on the ground and used the flat side of his tail blade to knock them out.

(He seems to have lowered himself enough to join the fight.) Istram commented.

(You mean this is the first time he is fighting?)

(You got it.)

(Yeah, but I wonder why he has never fought before. Back on earth, Visser One used to morph hideous creatures and fight us all the time.)

(Well, this is different. He is the only surviving member of the Council of Thirteen, and none of them has much fighting skills. Plus, it's rumoured that he was their leader, but nobody really knows, since that secret is very closely guarded.)

(The council of Thirteen, eh?)

Engrossed in our conversation, we did not notice a wrapper flying at us until it was too late.

"DODGE!" The One screamed at us.

WHAM!

It hit us right in the middle.

"Nooo! Fools! Enard, back to my ship!" We fell. And blacked out before we hit the ground with a sickening crunch.

**A/N: Ha! They're gonna be captured by the kelbrids! And yes, someone tipped the kelbrids off! All goes according to my plan... sorry for not updating the last few days. You see, in school I'm suppose to be organizing a mini sort of "fair". You think that's easy? Try it with people arguing for a beech theme. They're planning on collecting sea shells... lots of stuff... and... _sand_? What do they think they're trying to do?! Pour sand on the flour and turn it into a "beach"? Nuts. They're totally NUTS! Umm... anyway, that doesn't concern you. Soooo... review! If you read it, you must review. _Laziness is not an excuse!!!_ (Cough littlemidgett cough) Oh yeh. I'm posting a short "story", so make sure you review that too. Now I'll leave you to review. :p**


	10. Captured

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: sorry this chappie took so long. I was... busy. Very busy, in fact. And remember the mini sort of fair I mentioned in the last chappie? The one held in my school? Well... it's tomorrow. And tomorrow is... (Checks calendar) the 10th. Sigh. It's going to be a _disaster_! I'm so _not_ looking forwards to tomorrow. Soooo... here's your chappie.**

**Disclaimer: I am KA, I own the animorphs and all the other characters, I rule the world and if you believed any of those things you are a stupid fool.**

**Claimer: I do not own the characters I created, the kelbrids are not half mine and if you believe that, you are an even stupider fool than I thought.**

(Groan...Back hurts....) I mumbled.

"Ouch...what? Where am I?" We said aloud, having just awoken.

We tried to get up, and realised we were tied up. Looking downwards, I could see a glowing thing, this time yellow, wrapped my lower arm to my stomach. And surprisingly, we were back in human morph.

(More kelbrid technology. The yellow thing is a kelbrid rope, or k-rope. Don't ask me why we're human. They must have found a way to change us.) Istram told me.

(So....where are the rest?)

We were in a smallish cave, and the entrance was blocked by a semi-transparent force field.

(I don't know that either, but I know we're in some sort of kelbrid prison...)I groaned, and muttered, (let's race and see who can be the first to think of five reasons why we're in prison.)

(Being sarcastic won't help.) Istram said, not a help at all.

(So?! I tell you, I - someone's coming!) I broke off, hearing approaching footsteps.

The force field door was shortly deactivated, and two kelbrid heads peered in. One entered, grabbed the end of the k-rope, pulled us up, and said "Chupo".

We got up and followed the one leading the way, with the other one guarding us. As we walked through many red rock tunnels, I asked Istram, (I thought Chupo means coming? How can the kelbrid say coming to us?)

(Actually, chupo can mean any form of come. It can mean come, comes, coming or whatever. It depends on how you decipher it.)

(Confusing language, Brid.)

(That's because you're not used to it, unlike me, seeing all my formal hosts were kelbrids,) he replied.

(You don't have to remind me.)

(You mean I said that before?)

(I can see some of your thoughts too.)

(Maybe I should block them.)

(Must you always have the last say?)

(Yup,) Istram said, grinning mentally.

I sighed and was about to reply when the kelbrid leading us stopped in front of an archway blocked by a beautiful reddish force field with swirly patterns moving around it.

The kelbrid said something in Brid, a word so complicated that even Istram had never heard of.

(I wonder what that word means) Istram said. (All of my formal hosts have never even heard of that -)

Istram stopped in mid-sentence and we gasped in awe as the door slid open to reveal to huge room which laid before us.

The walls of this cave were yellowish brown, and some very skilled kelbrids must have work on them. For unlike the walls of the other tunnels and caves, the walls in this room were very smooth.

The room was quite crowded, with kelbrids of all sizes sitting in alcoves all over the circular wall. Many were flying around, trying to find an empty alcove in which they could settle down.

In the middle of the room, on the floor which glowed dimly, we could see Jake, Marco, Santorelli and Enard.

(What -)

Istram cut me off as I realized what he was looking at.

The room was about five storeys high, and at the fifth storey point it began sloping inwards, creating and dome shaped ceiling for the circular cave.

What caught Istram's attention was the huge piece of rock in the middle of the dome. Unlike the walls, the rock was pure red, the colour of fresh blood. It was polished until it shone like a precious gem, and the whole piece of stone rotated slowly in clockwise direction.

The colour of the ceiling, or rather, dome, was a glowing white. Since the red stone was in the middle of the dome and it was polished so efficiently, it reflected the white light coming from the dome. The light was reflected onto the ground in little rays of reddish light, darting here and there, as the gem turned.

(By The One who is All! I believe we're in the legendary Room of The Kelbrids! That red stone you see in the dome, that is a blood drop gem, the biggest in the kelbrid world! It is one of the rarest gems in the entire universe, only found on the kelbrid home worlds!)Istram exclaimed.

All those sights were taken in as the leading kelbrid freed us of the k-rope and the one guarding us shoved us to the centre of the room, where the other animorphs and Mikit stood. Looking around, we noticed Jeanne wasn't there.

(Ask Jake,) Istram said before I could ask him.

Sighing mentally, we walked over to Jake and asked, "Where's Jeanne?"

In reply, he held up a finger to his lips and shook his head, indicating he wanted us silent amidst the noisy crowd. The, he lifted his other hand and pointed to another door which Jeanne was being pushed through.

She looked fearful and a little worried, but when she spotted us, a smile lit up her face. She walked toward us and was about to say something when put his finger to his lips once more.

(Hmm... that's not like Jake. More like...) I couldn't bring myself to complete the sentence.

(More like Cassie,) Istram finished it for me.

(Don't remind me,) I sighed.

(Come on. You have to face reality eventually.)

(Just shut up, okay?)

(I'm just trying to help.)

(More like trying to create more problems.)

(An advice to you is to go and ask Jake why he's acting like that,) Istram continued, as if he never heard me.

Deciding that maybe taking his advice wasn't such a bad idea after all, we walked over to Jake and tried to ask him.

Notice I said _tried_.

Again, he only held up a finger to his lips. What strange behaviour was _that_?

Frustrated, we walked off.

By that time, all the kelbrids flying around and making so much noise as if they had nothing better to do had found alcoves to sit in.

(_That_, was a piece of bad advice. I wonder what's-) I grumbled, stopping as silence fell on _all_ the kelbrids.

Total complete silence.

**A/n: yay! This chappie is longer to make up for the last few short chappies! But, _all_ my chappies are short... except for chappie 3. sigh... must try to make them longer... I'm sure you want the next chappie, so can you please review? Please? Thanks. :p**


	11. Discussion

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: Sorry I have not updated this story for so long! See, the book was with my friend, classmate actually. And so happens, it is the school hols. But now I've gotten the book back, so no harm done! Oh, and remember to read my other new story, "The New", co-written by a friend and me. One more thing. Forget about the gs in front of the kelbrid speech. I am too lazy to type it in. Well, I will not bother you now; you can go read the story. (Points below)**

**Disclaimer: Do I still have to type it? Sigh… I will just do a short one. Characters made by KA are hers.**

**Claimer: Characters made by me are mine. Kelbrids are half mine.**

Silence.

Not a single sound at all.

(Um.. this is creeping me out. Istram, do-) I said.

(Look,) he replied.

I looked.

A female kelbrid, a little small in size, had just arrived. Her left upper fang was broken at the tip, leaving a jagged edge to the tooth.

The strange thing was, everybody seemed to respect her. But why? She didn't look particulary fierce, or formidable. Maybe it was because of her commanding look.

(I cannot seem to place where I have heard or seen her before. She looks quite familiar) Istram said as the kelbrid landed on a slightly raised platform near us. On that platform were two other kelbrids, both males, already seated.

The female kelbrid raised her snake-like arms as she sat and the noise returned to the audience, though not as noisy as before.

(Whoa! That, is power,) Istram said.

He started to continue, but then the female kelbrid spoke.

"For the sake of these…" She seemed unsure of what to say. "These… _creatures,_ I will speak in their language." She and the other two males on the platform glared at us in disgust.

The audience were starting to get too noisy, when the female kelbrid thundered, "Silence! The time for discussion is not now!"

Immediately, everyone fell silent. It was as if I had suddenly gone deaf.

The kelbrid looked around the tall circular room, her gaze falling on each kelbrid in turn.

Finally, she continued, "These _creatures_," she gestured toward us. "Or rather, the creatures in _them _have caused us g eat harm. There are not that many kelbrids on this small planet, and they have _infested_ more than a third of them."

The way she pronounced "infested". It was with as much disgust as one could utter. She treated it like something extremely filthy.

"Considering the fact that all of you kelbrids were harmed in the process of their _infestion, _we will all decide what to do with them."

Almost immediately, a murmur ran through the crowd and voices could be heard, talking excitedly.

"And…," the noise level dropped. "And we," the kelbrid pointed to herself and the two other males beside her. "We will decide which _punishment _would do for them."

We shuddered, for the way she said 'punishment' promised an extremely painful and uncomfortable session with somebody or something.

The female kelbrid was now silent, and one of the males said, "Discuss now."

The slight muttering in the crowd increased to a roar. Slowly but surely, a single word, jumbled and mixed up at first, then getting clearer and clearer, came from the crowd.

"Kirish. Kirish! KIRISH!" they chanted.

We turned pale. I saw the other animorphs turn pale too. And I was very sure Mikit would also have paled if not for the fact her kelbrid skin did not allow her to.

So, all of us, standing in a huge room with faces as pale as earth's moon.

All except Jake.

He just stood there, motionless. And was it my imagination that I saw a very slight hint of a smile playing across his lips?

(I don't believe this. How can _he _stay so calm when the worst that can happen is about to happen to all of us?) Istram moaned as he shook his head mentally.

(Umm... worst that can happen to us? Don't tell me it has something to do with that word, right? What was it again? Ki… kiir... ki-whatever. What does it mean, Istram?) I asked.

(You have no idea...,) he said sadly.

(Of course I have no idea _if _you don't tell me.)

(It means only the worst that can happen...)

(Istram,) I said, trying to control my patience.

(Just tell me what it means, okay?!)

(Tell you what it means…) he echoed.

(ISTRAM!) I exploded. (Tell me right now what that word ki... ki-whatever means)

(That… is no easy… feat...,) Istram mumbled, and we trembled out of pure fear.

(Okay, I am being very patient, and I will repeat this _one more time._ What. Is. The. Meaning. Of that word!) I shouted.

We sighed heavily amidst the noisy kelbrid audience who seemed to be feasting on our fear.

(The word…is _kirish_. Remember that time when I told you kelbrids do not kill?)

(You mean they're going to torture us?) I could now see why Istram was so nervous.

(Worse than that. I would rather be tortured any day.) Istram sighed.

What could be worse than being tortured? I thought. Istram's mood was starting to affect me. What, I thought again, could be that bad?

**A/N: Another cliffie! Aren't I evil? A question for you people. Whom do you think tipped the kelbrids off? Tell me in your review if you want the next chappie. Remember to read my other story! Now go review, then R N R "The New". Thanx people!**


	12. The Meaning of 'Kirish'

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! Hey, notice something? I seem to be apologizing a lot in the author's note nowadays… anyway I'm going away next week, but I'll try to update again before then. Who tipped the kelbrids? You might be able to guest it in this chappie… if you can't, all will be revealed in the next chappie. Story's waiting to be read, what are you waiting for?**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of typing it in every chappie I post! KA's characters are hers.**

**Claimer: My characters are mine. Kelbrids are half mine.**

What could be worse than torturing? What, what, what?!

(Istram,) I said, my patience wore thin (I _beg _you to tell me what _kirish _means. Now.)

(Kirish...It means...) Istram tailed off. Then suddenly, he seemed to become more determined, and he said, (kirish means only one thing. Death.)

Death.

_Death!_

(Death is worse than torture?) I asked, as the crowd still chanted, "Kirish!"

(You will understand later,) he said as the female kelbrid stood up and the audience fell silent once more.

"It is decided. They will die," she said.

The crowd roared in agreement, and we could see the rest of us were much paler than before. That is, excluding Jake.

(What's up with him?) I wondered as Jake opened his mouth to say something.

"I would like-" he began.

"Silence! You, speak not when in presence of great kelbrid Calee, creature!" One of the male kelbrids on the platform spat.

(Calee! No wonder she looks so familiar! She's legendary!) Istram told me.

Calee, the female kelbrid, frowned slightly and had a whispered conversation with the two other male kelbrids. Then, turning to a slightly pale Jake, she nodded and said, "You have great privilege to talk when I am here, creature. Speak; defend yourself and the other creatures. "Calee gestured to our group.

Jake looked relieved, as if things had taken a turn for the better.

"Calee! You're – "

"Speak not her name, creature!" the male kelbrid said again. Calee gestured for silence, then she said, "I want to hear what he has to say"

"Calee… I… I…,"Jake stammered, unsure of what to say next which the male kelbrid would not disapprove of.

"Make haste, creature. Calee is busy kelbrid and not have time like you," the male kelbrids sneered, interrupting again.

"Trale…" Calee said and glared at the kelbrid who had just spoken. "Continue," she told Jake.

"Calee. Can…can I speak to you alone? Privately?" Jake asked. There was a shocked silence.

(I don't believe this. He should be happy that such a great kelbrid is here, but no, he's not satisfied, he must have a private chat with her!) Istram muttered.

Trale, the male kelbrid, stood up and thundered. "Impossible, how dare-".

"It is for me to decide. He wants to talk to me, not you, "Calee stated quietly.

Trale glanced at Calee with angry eyes, and then sat down, shrugging off the hand of the other male kelbrid who was trying to calm him.

"Come with me," Calee said, getting of the raised platform, walking to a small side door and becoming to Jake.

As the two of them disappeared into a room, the crowd started getting noisy. I took this opportunity to pester Istram for answers to my questions.

(What so great about Calee? Why are we here? What's up with Jake?) I asked, impatient and curious for answers.

(Curiosity killed the cat. An Earth saying, isn't it? Can't you try to be more patient?)

(The cat has nine lives. Another Earth saying,) I countered.

Istram sighed heavily. (I might as well give you the answers that I know…)

(Tell me about Calee.)

(Well you see, it started like this…)

At one period, the kelbrid Homeworlds were overcrowded. Many kelbrids tried to find another planet to inhabit, suitable for their needs. So far, out of twenty or so kelbrids, only six have returned. Though kelbrid technology was already quite advanced at that time, there were a few exceptions. One of them was space travel.

Istram said that since the kelbrids generally preferred to keep to themselves instead of mingling with the other sentient species of the universe, there was little need for space travel. However, as their two planets got really crowded, a new planet was desperately needed. Of the six kelbrid who returned, two kept blabbering something nobody understood, and one of them claimed to have found a plant, but could not find it again. Another two had no luck; the planets they found were uninhabitable.

That left one kelbrid, who, much to the relief of her fellow kelbrids, found the perfect planet. That kelbrid was none other than Calee. When Calee took up the task of finding another planet, she was very young, her age about a few years after childhood. Now she was in her prime, so when the kelbrids found out the yeerks were trying to infest them, Calee devoted her time to saving her people.

(A touching story,) Istram concluded, letting me digest what he had just told me.

(So… is that why they do not allow Andalites into their space? Because they prefer to keep to themselves?)

(Huh. Andalites.) Istram sneered.

(I see you harbour the same hatred for Andalites, as most of your species do.)

(It's not that I hate them, it's just that they can be very unreasonable and arrogant sometimes. And no, that's not why Andalites aren't allowed here, this dates back to very long ago. If I'm not mistaken, in the beginning. Andalites came from the same planet as kelbrids.)

There was a shocked silence while I took it in, after which Istram continued.

(Some sort of war occurred between them, and the Andalites left to find another planet which they could call their homeworld. They found a planet, now known as the Andalite homeworld. I tell you, no andalite knows about this, through the generations it was kept a secret, so as not to disgrace themselves.)

(How do _you_ know that?) I asked.

(I have my sources,) came his prompt reply.

(Okay…so what are we doing here?) I asked.

(Enough said. I will explain the rest later. Here comes Calee.)

Calee strode up to the raised platform. "All of you, dismissed. Return tomorrow."

There were mummers and grumbles here and there, as if the kelbrids could not wait to find out our sentence, as they dispersed.

"Calee…," Trale started.

"Trale, don't make things difficult, "Calee said warningly. "Both you and Baine can go now. I need to find out more about those creatures."

Baine, the other male kelbrid grabbed Trale's arm and said to him, "Alza."

(Alza means go,) Istram said before I could ask.

(You're getting to know me better,) I grinned mentally.

(I can read your thoughts.)

My mental grin faded.

As Trale and Baine left with the other kelbrids, Calee walked toward us. She focused on us, and soon, all of us were getting fidgety.

The kelbrids were soon gone. As the last one left, Calee dropped her intense gaze and walked toward the side door, which she and Jake went out of, saying, "All of you, follow me."

**A/N: Just in case you're wondering, though I doubt any of you are, here's how to pronounce the names. Calee: Cah-lee. Trale: Trail. Baine: Bane. That's it for this chappie. Remember to review if you want the next chappie!**


	13. Answers

**A/N: A question is going to be answered in this chappie… who tipped the kelbrids? Hint: it's definitely not The One cause he's bad.**

**Disclaimer: KA's characters are hers.**

**Claimer: My characters are mine. Kelbrids are half mine.**

"All of you follow me."

Nobody made a move to follow Calee. We were all too surprised. What did Jake tell her that made her want to talk to us?

"Hurry," she said impatiently when she realized we hadn't budged an inch.

Marco was the first one to snap out of the 'trance', and without a backward glance at us, he followed Calee through the door.

"Well, I guess this is it, "Jeanne said nervously as she stared after Marco and Calee. The rest of us hurried after them.

"This way, " Calee told us, indicating the tunnel which led into a small cave.

"Visser Two?" Enard, the kelbrid, exclaimed as she spotted Jake waiting in the room before the rest of us did.

Calee turned around and looked at Enard as if noticing her for the first time. "Please leave us. I need only to speak to those who call themselves…Animorphs."

"But…" Enard said, looking as surprised as a kelbrid could. "There are two guards at the end of the tunnel waiting for you, leave now and follow them," Calee said, giving Enard a commanding look.

Her look was so commanding that Istram and I felt compelled to urge Enard to do Calee's bidding. "Enard, just go."

Enard looked defeated, she could not disobey a visser. She left quickly and Calee activated the force field closing us animorphs in the room.

The room was quite small, and a polished rock table occupied most of it. Around the table were a number of "chairs" which were actually rock stumps. Jake was sitting on one of the chairs.

"Sit," Calee said, more of a command than of an invitation.

When all of us were seated, Calee continued, "There is a traitor amongst us."

Silence

"It's not me." Santorelli spoke up, glancing around nervously." I think it's visser Two."

(He think Jake's a traitor?!) I said incredulously.

(Hush) Istram replied.

"If you can accuse blindly, so am I. However, I will not. In fact, it is _you_ who is the traitor," Calee said calmly.

"What! How can that be?" Santorelli exclaimed.

"Three reasons. Firstly, you were the first one to claim not being the traitor, which is what most traitors do."

"But-"

Calee ignored him and continued "Secondly, I have been observing all of you since you alighted from our stolen Fleeters. During battle, you told him," Calee pointed to me. "To dodge into the path of a wrapper, hoping to get him stunned. Fortunately, he was wise enough to ignore your advice."

"It…it was a mistake!" Santorelli spluttered.

"Thirdly, you seem very loyal to The One," Calee said The One like it was something very foul. "More so than any of the rest. Can you explain that?"

"These are not sold evidence! You can't prove anything!"

"If I were wrong, why do you have to get so worked up? Can prove your innocence?" Calee replied.

"I…," Santorelli seemed to be at a loss for words.

Calee walked to the force field door and deactivated it, revealing two kelbrid guards. "Take him away"

"You won't be alive after The One hears about this, kelbrid." Santorelli spat, finally showing his true colours.

The guards shoved a struggling Santorelli out, but not before he cast Calee a hate laden glare.

Calee activated the force field, sealing us in. Then, facing Jake, who had stayed quiet all this while, she said, "Explain it to them."

Jake gave Calee a small smile and to us, "Well, that was a start."

"Hold on a minute. What is going on here? It all went too fast for me, "Jeanne said, confused.

"That's why I'm going to explain all these stuff to you all, and we don't need to address each other as Vissers now. Just our normal names. Jeanne, "he added, smiling.

"Okaaay… so can you start explain all these stuff now, Jake?" we asked.

"Well first of all, I'm sure all of you want to know why there were more than just two caves at the battle. Which battle? You know the one we just fought, where we were captured? The reason is very simple. Somebody informed the kelbrids about the attack. And that person is…," Jake trailed off.

"Santorelli? The _traitor?"_ Jeanne asked.

"Actually, no. It was me," Jake told us, grinning broadly.

(Hmm…I'm beginning to think something is seriously wrong with Jake,) I said to Istram.

"What!? You informed them so… so we could be captured? Are you sure it's Santorelli who's the traitor, not you?" Marco shrilled.

"Captured, no, it was to get away from The One. And Santorelli _is _the traitor, but that's another matter. You see, I had it all planned out, so all I had to do was to convince Erib to let me speak to the kelbrids," Jake concluded, still smiling.

"Wait, wait, wait. Isn't your yeerk Erib? You mean it's _you_, Jake, speaking, not…Erib?" We asked, confused.

"Yeah, it's me alright. The plain old me."

"Hurry,…Jake," Calee interrupted, finally using Jake's name, instead of calling him 'creature'. "I have to go soon."

"Okay. To cut things short, before you all came, I spoke to Calee, and she recognised me as the 'informer'. She was thankful that only a few kelbrids were taken this time, since they were prepared, so Calee has decided to help us, with the fact that we are also against The One. The kelbrids want to kill him but what I really want is to... to free Ax," Jake said sadly, his smile gone.

"Unfortunately, we have to return here and sit, or rather, stand through another of their Judgement thingies in the Room of The kelbrids. Calee will then explain matters to the fellow kelbrids, and hopefully, they won't get violent. Meanwhile, we well not return to our cells. Calee will see to it that we are given our own private accommodation, but I'm afraid we'll be separated, seeing the kelbrids do not trust us yet."

"We have to go now." Calee told us, walking to the door and deactivating the force field.

All of us, including Jake, followed her out and were confronted by a number of guards, which was no surprise. Obviously, the kelbrids didn't trust us as much as Calee did, so we did not get much privacy.

Calee said something too fast for us to catch in Brid to the guards, and they led us away. She then headed in the opposite direction which we were going.

We went through tunnels and caves, too numerous to count. Eventually, we got split up from the rest, and the two guards in charge of us led us to the entrance of a small cave.

They then shoved us in roughly into the cave, which had a tunnel in it leading off somewhere, and one of the guards said to us, "Lital coplur," before activating the force field door and locking us in.

**A/N: Rather unexpected, don't you think? So, if any of you guys have a question or something that you think Jake or Calee will be able to answer, write them in your review, and I will convert them to story form! Great idea, since it gives me stuff to write about and your questions will be answered… However, I will not be able to write the next chappie unless I have some questions, and I want at least five of them to answer…**


	14. Uh Oh

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: Don't ask me why I've not updated for so long. THE STUPID COMPUTER BROKE! Okay, really sorry about that. Promise I'll update more often in future… :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of KA's characters.**

**Claimer: all the never before seen characters are mine. Kelbrids - half mine.**

Lital coplur, they said. Lital coplur.

It's meaning!

(Guarding outside.)

(Huh?)

(It means guarding outside!) came Istram's exasperated reply. (I am getting tired of being our personal translator.)

We were sitting on a large smoothed out lump of a rock in a corner of the room. Istram said the rock was supposedly our very own specially created bed, since kelbrids slept on perches. Well, thank you very much; I am so touched by your generosity. Not to mention our _private_ room which is locked on the outside.

At least this cave had "what you humans call a toilet", as Istram had put it.

We had explored the cave earlier on, not that there was mach to see. The tunnel leading away was to the toilet. In the toilet, there was a depression up to my knees in the centre of the circular room. Apparently, the kelbrids seemed to like circular rooms, for all the rooms we've been to had been circular.

The taps to the shower were mind controlled, and the simple word "fulae"- meaning flow - would send reddish water gushing out of a small hole in the ceiling. "cheeran" – meaning stop – would halt the flow of water.

At first, I was rather apprehensive about bathing in some funny coloured water, but Istram assured me it was just the minerals in the rocks that gave the water its reddish hue. The water tasted strange; I found that out when some of it got into my mouth. Somehow, it reminded me of burnt chicken.

In the main cave, there was only our "bed", which was against a wall, and a small, shallow indent on the wall directly opposite our "bed". I thought the rectangular hole in the wall was to serve as a shelf, and Istram confirmed it.

So there we were, sitting on that miserable excuse of a bed and feeling extremely bored. Eventually though, we manage to catch up on our sleep.

The next day, we woke to the faces of our two kelbrids guards peering over us. We started, and they retreated hastily. Then, one of them handed us a hunk of something which looked like meat.

Istram inspected it, and then exclaimed (Thank goodness this meat is cooked, because I do not think your weak human body can digest it raw. Fire is a sacred element to the kelbrids, and it is seldom used. You should be really thankful they bothered to cook the meat.)

(Hmm… really?)

We accepted the huge piece of meat, which was speared on the kelbrid's sharp hands. The kelbrid then gestured for us to stand up, and said "chupo."

(That means 'come', right?) I asked.

(Your memory seems to be improving,) Istram told me dryly, as got up and followed the kelbrids.

Eating as we walked to the Room of the Kelbrids, I found the meat surprisingly delicious, even though it was slightly tough.

(What is this meat?)

(It comes from one of the few living creatures on this world, the staple food of the kelbrids. It is a small, brown and furry animal, with poor eyesight but acute hearing. It has an extremely long tail, which could strangle a kelbrid, unless it is caught by its tail, rendering it helpless.)

(What about the name of that species?)

(Hmm… it's quite long, and I think it is… cap… Capri…Oh forget it. I can't seem to remember its name,) Istram said.

(Never mind. It doesn't really matter anyway. I say, this meat is really filling. There's still about… a quarter left of it, and already my stomach is filled up,) I commented, as we chewed it.

(Better finish it. The next meal you will get is what you humans call 'dinner',) Istram advised.

(What!)

(As you've said, it is filling, so it will last you until dinner! Kelbrids eat the whole animal, which can last them three days.)

I was suddenly reminded of the feed-every-three-days-or-starve yeerk routine.

(Would it help if I told you they would only feel hunger pangs after four days, and then only start starving after five days?) Istram asked.

I grunted mentally in reply.

In front of us, our kelbrid guard suddenly stopped, and we almost crashed into him. Not paying attention, we were.

Once again, we were led into the huge Room of the Kelbrids. This time, only Jake was there and the others had not yet arrived. The same could also be said for the kelbrids. There were only a hand full of them flying about, and even fewer sitting were in the alcoves.

Apparently, for the first time, we were early.

After a while, more kelbrids began to fill in, and the other animorphs arrived. Soon, the room was packed again, filled with kelbrids eager to know what punishment would be bestowed on us. Too bad they didn't know we would go off scot-free.

Calee entered the room.

Kelbrids all over fell silent in respect. Calee nodded to them, and then headed for the platform where Trale and Baine were already seated.

Trale stood up, and said grudgingly "we have decided. They will not be punished, since-"

The rest of his sentence was lost in the immediate uproar that followed. Kelbrids left their alcoves in extreme indignation and flew all over the room, their wing beats making the din worse.

Obviously, the kelbrids were not happy. Some had landed near us, but thankfully made no move to advance. Most of the kelbrids were screeching to their neighbour, probably complaining. Calee, Trale and Baine were trying to calm them down, but Trale had a satisfied look on his face, which made me very suspicious.

Suddenly, there was an extra loud scream in the air above us. The animorphs and us looked up, and to our horror, a group of kelbrids were swooping down at us, their cruel talons opened wide, with murderous glints in their eyes.

**A/N: finally! Next chapter should be more interesting… oh, answers to the questions will be answered in the next chp. It's a promise. Just hope I can update earlier… now, can you review:p**


	15. Crazy Kelbrids

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: don't have much time to spend on the com, my parents are getting UNHAPPY. Here's the next chp.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the animorphs.**

**Claimer: I own everything else! Just joking. Characters not from the original story are mine.**

The feeling of being the predator is much better than the feeling of being the prey. Back in earth, I, as a red-tailed hawk was a predator.

Here, I was the prey.

The crazy kelbrids swooping down at us were the predators.

"Duck!" Jake shouted

We ducked, but unfortunately, ducking wasn't going to protect us from half mad kelbrids determined to kill us.

Marco soon got up and tried to escape, with Jeanne following close behind. I scrambled up and ran after them, Jake just in front.

Unfortunately, we did not get very far.

The other kelbrids who had only been watching by the sides quickly moved to block the exits. It seemed they were greatly encouraged by the insane kelbrids who were trying to kill us. Other kelbrids formed a circle around us, and the crazy kelbrids flew down for the kill.

The circle became tighter and tighter, and I thought of morphing something huge, but it was too late.

(If we survive this, I promise I will treat you better,) Istram told me grimly.

(You think there is no hope? That we will surely die?) I asked.

(Yes.)

(Then let us face death with open eyes,) I said bravely.

Istram gave a metal snort.

We waited for the attack, but it never came. Up above the din, we heard an enraged screech. Looking up, we saw Calee flying between the insane kelbrids, and us protecting us from the murderers, risking her own life for ours.

"Cheeran! Bassku, bassku!" Calee shouted. Then, in a calmer voice, "Lital."

(Is-) I started.

(She's telling them to stop and go back, and she's also calling for the guards to help her,) Istram informed me.

Calee waved her hands in front of the leader of the crazy kelbrids. The other kelbrids behind him soon trailed off to their alcoves, but their leader remained. Calee frowned at him.

"Magnir," he hissed, almost too softly to pick up, before reluctantly going back to his alcove.

Istram was taken aback. Curious, I asked him why.

Magnir is a term for all creatures not kelbrid; the closest meaning in your language is 'creature'. It is very rude to call a kelbrid that, especially since Calee is a high ranking one. 

Calee glanced sharply at their leader, before turning to the guards who had just arrived. Baine also joined them, and together, they manage to get all the kelbrids back to their alcoves.

Meanwhile, Trale was doing nothing to help. He remained on the platform with a smug look on his face.

I had a nagging suspicion that Trale had something to do with those crazy kelbrids who wanted to kill us.

"I will not tolerate this kind of response. They are willing to help us and should be received with open wings, not hostile talons. Do not act so rashly again. "Calee addressed the assembled kelbrids.

A slight grumble of disappointment could be heard clearly, but Calee had decided to ignore it.

"We shall meet again tomorrow to discuss our plans of war with the yeerks. This is going to be the final battle, and we will triumph over the yeerks and save our fellow kelbrids with a full scale attack."

A half hearted cheer rose, before dying away quickly. I saw Trale looking irritated that Calee had somehow salvaged the situation. Given the chance, I was sure he would try to create more trouble for Calee.

Baine placed a feathered wing tip on Calee's shoulder and gave her a slight kelbrid smile. Calee nodded, and Baine dismissed all the kelbrids. "You are free to go now, but come back tomorrow."

Saying so, Baine walked over to Trale, gave him a hard and meaningful stare, before flying off, with the other kelbrids.

Trale grumbled something incomprehensible, glared at Calee and we animorphs then followed the crowd out. It was clear he wanted to stay and hear what Calee was going to tell us, but then decided against it.

When the last kelbrid had, left, Calee instructed us to follow her. She brought us to the same room as before, the place where Santorelli had spent his last free moments before being accused as a traitor and taken away.

"Sit," Calee commanded.

We sat.

"Please forgive the behaviour of those kelbrids. I promised yesterday to answer your questions, and I will not go back on my word. Ask what you will, but hurry, for Baine is waiting for me."

Marco spoke up first. "How do you know Santorelli is a traitor? Sure, he isn't as good looking as me, but he wasn't such a bad guy."

I sighed mentally. (Marco's back to his usual joking self,) I told Istram dryly.

(Hush, I want to hear what Calee is saying,) Istram replied.

"It was Jake who first found out that Santorelli was a traitor. He informed me on that. Maybe he would care to enlighten us?" Calee asked.

"As you wish, Calee. I first became suspicious when my yeerk, Erib, told me that only Santorelli did not have a yeerk in the Peace Movement. Since Erib was close with Santorelli's yeerk he decided to offer him a place in it, but was declined"

"So Santorelli's yeerk knows Erib is part of the Peace Movement?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so. He also suspects that all our yeerks are also in it. Fortunately, I do not think he has told of his suspicions to anyone," Jake said.

"Wait. It's Santorelli's yeerk not be himself who is the traitor, right?" Jeanne asked, concerned.

"That I have no idea. I can only hope he is still loyal to us, which is quite likely and surprisingly, his yeerk is called Esplin-"

"What! Visser One?" Marco yelped.

"Let me finish!" Jake looked irritated. "This one is two generations younger than the real Visser One. Besides, this is Esplin 6466. Their numbers are different."

"Still, when Santorelli kept meeting up with The One, I decided he was not going to help us. I manage to broadcast to a kelbrid communicator, and so happen it was Calee who answered. I told her of my suspicions and informed her we would be attacking the next day.

"She believed me, and the next day when The One called Santorelli to his own ship, most of my suspicions were confirmed.

"The battle took place only yesterday. Little time had passed when we got knocked out by the wrappers."

(Who would think it all happened like that?) I asked Istram.

(Shut up!) he snapped.

(Istram, what's wrong!) I began to worry.

(I'm hungry! I cannot believe you don't feel it. If what Jake just said is true, then today is the third day since I last fed.)

**A/N: there. So the chp's done. What's going to happen in the next chp? Stay tune to find out! **


End file.
